


A Righteous Man and His Angel

by supernaturaltimemachine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck is God, Destiel - Freeform, I wanted to post it here, I wrote this as a birthday present on my tumblr, M/M, Season 11 Coda, confessed feelings, implied Sam/Eileen Leahy, soooo, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7377574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturaltimemachine/pseuds/supernaturaltimemachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas need to be told by a higher power that they were meant to be together before they can say it themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Righteous Man and His Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote for tumblr user @arighteousmanandhisangel 's birthday. It goes kinda fast, and there is some stuff I’d change if I could, but I’ll just post it the way it is and hope for the best. It takes place sometime in late season 11.

Lucifer was winning. With the Darkness mysteriously defeated, and the the other archangels dead, there was nothing standing in his way. Why, Cas? Dean thought, staring at the opposite wall of the rundown motel room . I never would have made you go through this. If you had told me… But it was too late now. Cas had said yes.

“You worthless Son-of-a-bitch!” Dean pounded the wall, drunk on rage and liquor. “Cas needed you! You let him down! It’s all your fault…” He sunk down to the floor. “Cas. Cas. Cas!” 

The worst part wasn’t Castiel, it was Lucifer. He had played him like a puppet. Bending Dean’s emotions to his evil will.

“It’s okay Dean. I’m here.”

“I need your help.”

“This could be a good thing.”

But why did he feel this way? So disappointed. In himself. It was his fault that Cas had said yes to Lucifer. And Lucifer himself told him. What were his words? “I’m sorry Dean. He really did care about you. That’s why he said yes. You rejected him. He needed to feel important.”

“Come here you sick bastard!” Dean screamed at the air. “Finish it now! I’m the one you want. Take me. Take Sam. Just leave Cas. Please,” he finished weakly. He shouldn’t be so torn up about that angel. He wouldn’t have cared if someone else had accepted Lucifer. But Cas? Suddenly a flash of white filled the small room. 

“Hey there Dean-o,” Lucifer purred. “How’s it going? I heard you want to make a deal for your precious angel.”

“I want to seal you in your box for the rest of eternity. What gives, Lucifer? Why are you listening?”

“You called, and I answered. Thought it would help you get used to me in this form,” Lucifer winked impishly. Dean didn’t think he could ever get used to Cas’s face doing that. “Well, if you aren’t going to make a deal with me, I might as well kill you.” 

Dean backed up slightly. “You sure you want to do that? I’ve got a killer punch.”

“And I’ve got killer looks.”

Lucifer lifted his hand to snap. Suddenly the room filled with a screaming, whispering sound. Lucifer’s face contorted into a look of fear and pain. “No! You, you- I didn’t-,” he began whimpering. “Please, stop. I love you! You don’t want to do this. He’s a sinner. He belongs to me! I-I-,” Castiel’s body glowed from the inside. Lucifer started to scream in Enochian. The room glowed brighter and brighter, and then everything stopped. 

 

“Dean?” A familiar voice awoke Dean from his comatose state. “It’s been a while, man. How’ve you been holding out?” Dean opened his eyes. He was in the Bunker. Directly above him was a face he hadn’t seen in years. 

“Chuck! Brother, it’s been too long. Where have you been?”

“Everywhere, I guess. But that’s not why I’m here.”

“Then why-”

“Listen, I can’t stay here. There are people- things, that want to find me. But Cas needs to be here before I can fill you guys in.”

“Cas? He’s been gone for a long time. I don’t know where you’ve been, dude, but Lucifer has kind of taken over Cas’s head.”

“That’s what I have to talk to you about.” 

Just then there was a flutter of wings. “Hello, Dean,” a gruff voice said from behind the hunter’s body. Dean spun around. 

“I am so over you! Just stop pretending, Lucifer! We all know it’s not Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas gripped his left shoulder to hold him back. “It’s me, Dean. I’m sorry. Amara, she got into my head. Told me I was-”

“Expendable. I know Cas. Lucifer told me. I didn’t mean to hurt you like that. I just, I didn’t know how you felt. You’ve always been such a trooper. I’ve never had to worry about you. I guess I took that for granted.”

“Uh, sorry to interrupt, but you’re kind of in mortal danger while I’m here,” Chuck said embarrassedly. “Anywho, I have to tell you guys something that will probably change everything. Sorry Dean, I know how you hate plot twists. So you know back in heaven when God was creating all the angels and their brethren? Well, he might have made an extra special angel with a taste for humanity.” Castiel and Dean looked at each other confusedly. “See, this angel was special. He was going to make alliances with humans, and help them fight against any threat that may come to them. He was to eventually make peace between Heaven and Earth, Humans and Angels. In order to do this, he must have a special human, one made to be his ally, his partner, but even more than that, his one true love.

“Well, this angel might just have found his human, just like God wanted him to. And they might have become best friends, and gone through hell to save each other. Over, and over, and over again. Just like God had foretold. And then, the final string in the tapestry. The human had become so used to the angel’s presence that he didn’t notice when the angel started to feel worthless. Not that the angel made it obvious, but when you’ve known someone for as long as they had known each other, you should be able to tell when something isn’t right. The angel decided that he needed to be useful one last time. Sacrifice himself once more for his human’s cause. So that’s what he did. Except this time, he didn’t make it known. He didn’t know he was going to do it himself until it happened. The angel left the human. Allowed another to take his place. But this wasn’t part of God’s plan. 

“So of course He had to intervene. And it wasn’t easy either. Temporarily resurrecting the archangels to take down the Darkness, sending the Devil back to his cage, but it was all for the angel and his human.” Chuck smiled a smile older than time itself. “So stop pretending you don’t know exactly what I’m talking about, and share your feelings! We all know you’ve loved each other since day one, Cas earlier than that. If you don’t, we’ll keep repeating this vicious cycle over and over until one of you dies for real. I may be all powerful, but even I have standards.”

“But Father,” Cas began hesitantly, “I don’t think this is right. Dean is his own person. He deserves to make his own choices.”

“Which he has done!” Chuck exclaimed. “Don’t you understand? He could have left you for so many others. But he chose not to. He needs you.”

“Wait. Chuck? You’re- I’m sorry, God? And Cas and I, we’re, in love,” Dean said this all very disbelievingly. “I don’t think you get it. I’m straight. Besides, most of Heaven hates me right now, so if you could come back in a few millennia when Angels stop being such selfish pricks, I might reconsider.”

“I’ve been waiting, Dean. You were supposed to admit your love for Cas when he fought off Naomi for you. But you didn’t, so I kept waiting. Not to mention all of the years before you existed. I almost created you early, but I’m at least a little patient.”

“Father, if I may be so bold,” Castiel spoke timidly. “Will you reveal yourself to my brothers and sisters? Take your throne back? We all miss you greatly, and the Winchesters have caused much turmoil among the Seraph ranks.”

“I am aware, Castiel,” Chuck said. “Don’t worry. You will prepare Heaven for my return. Hopefully by that time you and ‘humanity’ over here will have resolved your issues.” Chuck turned to Dean. “And you, ‘humanity’, need to get a better attitude. I know it hurts, but sometimes you have to face facts. You love Cas. Cas loves you,” Chuck patted Dean on the shoulder. “Well, that’s all you’ll see of me for a while, but I’ll be seeing you, so keep that in mind. And tell Sam I said go get’er, Tiger. He needs a new romantic interest.”

And with that, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Hey, if you want, you could follow me on tumblr? I usually just reblog a bunch of stuff, but you never know if I'll post something else! My tumblr is @supernaturaltimemachine. Thanks!


End file.
